


Embarrassing Son/Embarrassing Dad

by Theshiphassailed



Series: Uncool Dad Marvin: Falsettos Modern AU [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jason and Heather go to a dance!, M/M, imagine if I could write something that's not dialogue, marvin is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: Jason embarrasses Marvin; Marvin embarrasses Jason





	

“I’m so excited; I finally get to meet this Heather girl tonight,” Marvin said, addressing his son and boyfriend.

“Don’t make a big deal out of it,” Jason pleaded, “Mom has already met her like three times.”

“Which is why we get the honor of driving you to the eighth grade graduation dance!”

The two men were helping Jason get dressed for his big date with his long-time crush Heather Levin.

“I can’t believe my son is almost a high schooler. How old does that make me?”

“Too old to be dating him,” Jason happily supplied, pointing to Whizzer.

“Jason, your dad is not too old for me,” he reassured.

“Whatever. Can you help me tie my tie?”

“Why didn’t you ask me?” Marvin said.

“You think I’m going to ask you for clothes help? You dress like a grandpa.”

“I do not.”

“Do too.”

“Whizzer, tell my son I dress like the kids do.”

“Can’t do that, dear. I will lie about most things, but not fashion.”

“You’re not helping.”

“Dad,” Jason said, “can you please - please not try to use your ‘teenage slang’ on Heather, please.”

“But-”

Whizzer coughed.

“Fine.”

“Thank you.”

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

“She’s here!” all three men said simultaneously.

Jason ran across the kitchen to open the door.

“Hi, Heather. You look like an angel in that white dress.”

“I taught him that one,” Whizzer whispered to Marvin.

“Please don’t turn my son into a fuckboy.”

“I can’t believe you actually used that term correctly.”

Jason, trailed by Heather, walked into the kitchen.

“Um- this is my dad, and Whizzer.”

“I didn’t know you had two dads!”

“Oh, they aren’t married, just dating.”

“Oh. It’s nice to meet you; I’m Heather.”

“I know. Jason showed us pictures of you from your Picturegram or, no. What do you call that?”

“Instagram,” Whizzer corrected.

“Right. Anyway, you might want to rethink your account name. Putting your first and last name on the internet can be very dangerous. There are bad people-”

“Dear, enough with the talk. We should get these kids to the dance, don’t you think?”

Marvin sighed. “Fine.”

The ride there was peaceful. Whizzer sat shotgun while the kids made light conversation in the back.

“Now, kids, I want you to very careful out there. Your first dance is a big deal but-”

“We’re leaving,” Jason said, grabbing Heather’s hand and exiting the vehicle.

“Stay safe!” Marvin yelled out the window. “And have fun! I’m sure it’s lit up in that rave!”

—-

“Why did you have to embarrass him like that?” Whizzer said, on the drive back to pick up the kids.

“I wasn’t trying to. I just wanted his first girlfriend to like me,” Marvin pleaded.

“Are you alright? You’re acting strangely.”

“You don’t think I’m too old for you, do you?”

“Is this what that’s about? Absolutely not. Marvin, five years is nothing.”

“It’s just- all those grandpa jokes, and you act and look so much younger than you are.”

“Marv, I love you. You’re son is just joking. He’s happy for us. I can tell.”

“I’m just worried; Heather made that comment about two dads. What if she doesn’t approve?”

“Are you going to break up with me because a thirteen year old maybe doesn’t like us together?”

Marvin laughed. “I meant for Jason’s sake,” he said, as the pulled up to the school.

Jason and Heather hopped into the backseat.

“How was the dance?”

“Awesome! Look, they gave us bags of candy!” Heather shouted.

“Yeah, and they had all these games and contests. Heather won the hula hoop one!”

“How did you do, Jason?” Whizzer asked.

“Uh-”

“He would have won, if there was a chess contest, but their wasn’t,” she said.

The kids began a conversation with each other about chess and Marvin sat back and enjoyed to song on the radio and the heat of Whizzer beside him. The tranquility was interrupted when Whizzer poked his shoulder and mouthed 'listen’.

“Heather, I had a great time tonight, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Whizzer was going to be here too. I don’t know if you’re parents don’t like queer people but I love my dad, and Whizzer, so if you have a problem-”

“Oh, no! The opposite, actually. I have two moms, so I thought it would be another thing we have in common!”

“Oh, that’s so cool! I bet having two moms is better than a lonely dad and way-to-good-for-him boyfriend.”

“Hey!”

“Just kidding, Dad.”

“Here’s your house, Heather. Jason, why don’t you walk her to the door?”

They, once again, left hand and hand.

“I like this Heather girl,” Whizzer said.

“I do too.”


End file.
